Nat, o que você está fazendo?
by ym4yum1
Summary: Portuguese Version. Baseada no filme 'Os Vingadores: A Era de Ultron' (2015). O Gavião Arqueiro questiona as ações da sua melhor amiga, a Viúva Negra, em relação ao Hulk e ao Capitão América. Capítulo único. Meu coração é e sempre será Romanogers. Adaptação em português do original em inglês, 'Nat, what are you doing'


Disclaimers: All rights to Marvel.

Isenção de responsabilidade: Todos os direitos reservados à Marvel.

Originalmente escrito em inglês e publicado sob o título 'Nat, what are you doing?'

Nota do autor: Escrevi essa história antes de ver o filme, baseada nos trailers e especulações sobre o enredo, mais como uma forma de desabafo. Depois de assisti-lo, acho que essa conversa se encaixaria no final, quando Clint e Natasha estão no carro. Espero que gostem.

Por favor, deixem um comentário. Gostaria de saber se existem leitores interessados nessas histórias em português. E podem escrever em espanhol também.

Beijos, e obrigada, Mari.

.

* * *

.

"Nat, o que você está fazendo?"

"Como assim?"

"Qual seu caso com Banner?"

"Meu trabalho, você quer dizer? Estou aprendendo a lidar com o Hulk..."

"Sem essa. Você tá flertando com ele."

"Clint, eu não estou com paciência para suas gracinhas."

"O que tá acontecendo com você?!"

A Viúva Negra sabia que o Gavião Arqueiro não iria desistir facilmente do assunto, então ela tentou despistar, "Nada demais. Só quero que ele se sinta mais relaxado e confie em mim."

"Eu conheço você, e você está muito estranha. Qual é a sua?"

"Quer saber? Não é da sua conta."

"Tem alguma coisa muito diferente no ar. Tá se sentindo bem?"

"Quer parar com esse interrogatório?"

"Quer parar de me enrolar?"

Os dois amigos se encararam por um breve momento, mas ela se virou, e ficou apreciando a paisagem através da janela. "Estou cansada," ela admitiu, depois de um tempo. "E todos nós temos trabalho a fazer."

"Você ainda está pensando sobre o que a Feiticeira Escarlate colocou na sua cabeça?"

Natasha não sabia o que falar. Depois de tantos anos de parceria e amizade, Clint a conhecia muito bem. E ele estava certo. O confronto com Wanda Maximoff abalou os Vingadores, ela principalmente. As memórias da Sala Vermelha têm assombrado a espiã russa há muitos anos, mas dessa vez, a visão provocada pela feiticeira foi muito intensa... e aterrorizante. Natasha se viu ainda muito jovem quando teve que tirar uma vida pela primeira vez... de uma outra garota, uma colega... quase uma amiga. Mas ela nunca teve escolha. O treinamento de combate era brutal – matar ou morrer – e Natasha sempre foi uma vencedora... uma sobrevivente. Desde cedo a mensagem era clara – ela foi criada para ser uma arma, perigosa e letal, e nunca poderia ter sentimentos de qualquer espécie... ou se relacionar com ninguém. Sua recompensa não poderia ter sido mais... adequada. Como parte do doloroso processo para se tornar a Viúva Negra, ela recebeu um soro para melhorar suas defesas imunológicas, acelerar sua recuperação, aumentar sua força e agilidade. Mas os efeitos colaterais não poderiam ter sido mais cruéis... Ela nunca poderia ter filhos... ou uma família. Desde aquela época, ela já sabia que não merecia nenhum dos dois.

Ela estava perdida nos seus pensamentos quando Clint falou baixinho, "Eu nunca vi você assim. Tá com medo do que?" Pelo tom de voz, ficava evidente a preocupação dele, e ele continuou com cuidado, "Não vai dizer que é por causa do Ultron, né?"

Revirando os olhos, ela suspirou, "Não seja bobo."

"Então se abra comigo. Me fala o que tá te consumindo."

"Não tenho nada pra dizer. Estou ajudando Bruce. Só isso."

"Bom… Você é uma ótima domadora de feras."

"Não fale assim."

"Mas é o que parece, a Bela e a Fera", ele zombou.

"O que há de errado com isso?"

"A Viúva Negra como uma princesa da Disney? Nossa! Vai ser um sucesso de bilheteria!"

Dessa vez, nem ela pôde deixar de sorrir, "Idiota".

"Sim, eu sei que eu sou. Mas você me ama mesmo assim," ele respondeu sorrindo. Eles pararam por um tempo, até que ele insistiu, "Eu não posso ajudar se você não parar de fugir, de se esconder."

"Você está sendo ridículo."

"Não sou o único."

"Não estou me escondendo. Eu gosto de conversar com Bruce, tá? Ele é inteligente, sensível, nós somos... compatíveis."

"Nossa, quanta paixão!" ele respondeu com ironia.

"Droga, Clint. Qual é o seu problema?"

"Meu problema é que eu não reconheço minha melhor amiga."

"Por quê? Eu não tenho direito a... a..."

"A que? A viver um conto de fadas? Você percebe como isso soa estranho?"

"Eu sou humana também, sabia?"

"Sim, você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu conheço, especial e única. Não essa mulher tonta, chata, que você está fingindo ser. Tem algo muito errado no sua vida pra você se prestar a um papel desses."

"Bruce é um cara legal", ela falou baixinho.

"Ele é meu amigo também, não se esqueça. Mas isso não significa que vocês dois fazem sentido juntos."

"Por que não?"

"Pra começo de conversa, ele ainda sofre pela antiga namorada. Betty Ross, não é esse o nome? Você mesma escreveu um relatório sobre ela após o incidente na Universidade Culver. Lembra?"

"Claro que eu lembro."

"Então, o que diabos você está fazendo? E não me venha com essa de ser complicado."

"Você está certo. Eu não posso ter uma vida normal como você. Nem ele. Você precisa entender isso. Pessoas como Bruce e eu, nós somos..."

"Solitários, eu entendo isso. Mas do que é que vocês dois estão atrás? 'Vamos fazer companhia um ao outro porque nossas vidas são miseráveis.' Isso é um plano de contingência covarde."

"Você está sendo cruel."

"Eu não vou mentir para você."

"Ele precisa de mim..."

"Nós precisamos de você para que possamos utilizar o Hulk como arma, quando necessário. E você é a única que parece ser capaz de fazê-lo manter o controle. Você realmente domesticou o monstro. Essa parte eu concordo. Trabalho em equipe. Até uma amizade." Clint balançou a cabeça, decepcionado, e falou, "O que eu não entendo é por que você quer fazer mais que isso. Por que você está sempre atrás do cara mais perdido que você encontra?"

"Você não tem ideia de como é difícil para ele. O Bruce odeia ser o Hulk, ele odeia ser ele mesmo. Ele está sofrendo..."

"E você? Vai se contentar em ser babá do monstro verde?"

"Ele não é um monstro."

"Não, nem você. Vocês dois merecem a felicidade. De verdade."

"Mas nenhum de nós pode tê-la, não do jeito que você tem."

"Isso porque você tem medo de tentar, de se machucar. Sempre teve, né? Então você não arrisca, e escolhe a opção mais segura," ele falou completamente sério. "É muito engraçado, na verdade. O homem mais perigoso do mundo é o cara mais seguro para você se relacionar. Ele nunca vai desafiá-la ou machucá-la, porque ele nunca vai fazer você sentir nada por ele de verdade. Você vai estar sempre no controle da relação."

As palavras do Gavião Arqueiro foram profundas. Ele sempre acertava no alvo, não importando o quão difícil parecesse ser. Após uma longa pausa, ela suspirou, "Não se preocupe, Bruce não está a fim de relacionamentos."

"Ele também não pode deixar ninguém se aproximar, né? Ele não pode arriscar ferir ninguém como aconteceu com a Betty Ross. Eu acho que ele ainda a ama de verdade, mas está deixando o medo vencer também."

"Então não tem nada para se preocupar. Vamos voltar ao trabalho."

"O que você vai fazer?"

"O que tenho que fazer. Eu vou trabalhar com a equipe. Steve... O Capitão precisa da nossa ajuda."

"Então esse é o seu plano?"

"Bem, já que o final feliz não está na minha lista, vamos salvar o mundo."

"Você sabe que a Viúva Negra pode enganar qualquer um, certo? Até a mim, admito. Mas você não pode enganar a si mesma. Você não pode fingir que não vê o que está diante dos seus olhos."

"Ver o que, Clint?"

"Você não pode continuar escondendo seus sentimentos, especialmente trabalhando lado a lado com ele. Eu vi como você estava feliz no ano passado. Você dois estavam, na verdade. Eu juro, ainda tenho um pouco de ciúmes", ele riu, "Mas foi bom ver você alegre, sendo você mesma. E ele tá completamente na sua."

De repente, Natasha percebeu que Clint não estava mais falando do Bruce e sim do Steve. Surpresa, ela gaguejou, "O quê? Eu não... Do que você tá falando agora?"

"Você está evitando o único homem com quem você realmente tem medo de se envolver," Clint se aproximou e deu um tapinha suave no ombro dela. "Porque ele é o único que pode fazer você se sentir como uma mulher de verdade. Garanto que já fez, né? Por que você anda tão desequilibrada..."

"Se a Laura te pegar me paquerando, ela vai te matar..."

"Não importa o que as pessoas dizem por ai, isso nunca fez parte da nossa história, e a Laura sempre soube disso. Você é minha melhor amiga, e é isso que eu estou tentando ser para você."

"Tá, entendi, obrigada..."

"Pare de fugir do Capitão."

"Eu não estou fugindo! Eu trabalho com ele, não é? Todos nós juntos."

"Não adianta bancar a sonsa comigo. E nem fale essa besteira de não ser digna do super-soldado."

Natasha engoliu seco, sem conseguir dizer nada, e ficou olhando para seu amigo astuto.

"Steve me contou que você estava bancando o cupido para ele," Clint riu, "Isso foi golpe baixo. Você foi muito esperta."

"Eu estava tentando ajudar!"

"Sério? E ai, como foi? Você conseguiu encontrar uma garota que servisse pra ele? Pelo menos uma?"

"Não... Bem... Ele não está interessado. Ele ainda está sonhando com o amor do passado. Na visão que ele teve... na ilusão... ele dançou com ela."

"Ah! É isso! Você está com ciúmes!"

"Não, claro que não. É apenas óbvio..."

"Você sabe o que o Tony falou outro dia? Que o Steve não tem um lado negativo, que ele não é como a gente. Mas ele tem alguns assuntos mal resolvidos, promessas que ele não cumpriu, pessoas a quem ele não salvou. Foi isso que a feiticeira explorou. A culpa que o Capitão carrega por todas as coisas que ele não fez."

"Ele ainda está apaixonado pela Peggy Carter."

"Eu acho que ele devia uma dança pra ela, e agora acabou. Ele deve estar pronto para seguir em frente. Cuidado com os encontros que você arrumar pra ele de agora em diante. Ele pode aceitar."

"Por que você está me dizendo isso?"

"Porque ele também está preocupado com você. O Capitão estava aconselhando o Bruce para te dar uma chance. Você não vê? O Steve quer ver você feliz, não importa quanto isso o magoe."

"Ele não está… interessado."

"Você está!"

"Eu não disse isso."

"O lance com o Steve é que ele se coloca por último. Sempre. Ele também pensa que perdeu a chance de uma vida normal e feliz. E esconde os desejos humanos por trás das responsabilidades do herói, focando no trabalho."

"Essa é a missão."

"Então você vai ficar ao lado dele? Ajudá-lo a treinar a equipe?"

"Sim."

Natasha estava sendo altruísta, aceitando o chamado do dever para ser uma Vingadora. E com isso, ela estava abrindo mão de tentar ter uma vida privada, como, por exemplo, a opção segura de uma relação com Bruce. Mas essa não era sua verdadeira perda pessoal. Não. O verdadeiro sacrifício que ela estava fazendo era o de ficar ao lado de Steve, sem deixar que ele percebesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Tão perto... e ainda assim tão distante.

Clint olhou para sua melhor amiga, pensativo, triste em ver como ela se valorizava tão pouco.

"Olha só. Vou tentar mais uma vez. Você sabe do que eu tenho medo? De que qualquer coisa de mal possa acontecer com a minha família. E eu não preciso de nenhuma visão para me mostrar isso", Clint falou com os olhos marejados. "Mas eu não me arrependo de nada, porque uma vida sem eles... para mim não valeria a pena ser vivida."

"Nós vamos lutar para protegê-los."

"Eu sei. Mas é isso que eu desejo para você. Que você encontre alguém por quem valha a pena lutar, seu caminho para a felicidade. Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis". Ele fez o gesto da seta, lembrando-se do colar que ele deu a ela, há muito tempo atrás, que simbolizava direção. "Quando é pra valer, é o sentimento mais terrível e incrível do mundo."

Natasha elogiou com honestidade, "Você e Laura têm sorte."

E Clint respondeu da mesma forma, "Você e Steve são dois idiotas teimosos."


End file.
